


All That Glitters /Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [18]
Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39





	1. Chapter 1

Jace and Clary were getting ready for a dinner party they were giving at their new place. They both wanted her friend to meet Jace's brother that just moved back to town.

///

Clary and her friend were talking when someone knocked at the front door. Jace got up and went to the door. When he came back, his brother was with him. He hugged and kissed Clary on the top of her head. When he moved back, he looked at Clary's friend and checked him out. 

"This is my good friend, Magnus," Clary said.

Jace's brother looked at Magnus. He thought Magnus was so, shiny.

"Magnus, this is my brother Alec. He just moved back to town finally."

"Hi there, nice to meet you, Alec. I heard some nice things about you from Clary, but I didn't know this was a setup dinner."

Alec and Magnus looked at Jace and Clary. 

"Well, we knew you two wouldn't come if you knew," Clary said.

"Your right," Alec said as he started to leave.

Alec, sit down," Jace said.

Alec turned and looked at Jace.

"Please, Alec," Clary said.

He looked at Magnus. He was sitting at the table with his head down trying not to look upset.

"Okay."

Magnus looked at Alec. Alec smiled at him and Magnus smile back at Alec. They all had dinner and talked. 

///

"Well, I should call my car to come now," Magnus said. 

"I can drop you off on my way home."

"Are you sure, Alec?"

Alec smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, Thank you."

They both said their goodbye's to Jace and Clary. Then they left. They talked a little on the way to Magnus'. Alec pulled up in front of Magnus' building.

"Well, this is me," Magnus said as he looked up at his building.

"Okay," Alec said.

"Thank you, Alec, for bring me home tonight."

"You're welcome anytime."

Magnus looked at Alec and Smiled. Then he turned to get out.

"Magnus."

Magnus turned back to Alec.

"Yes, Alec?"

They looked at each other and smiled. From that night they were inseparable.

///

Magnus was watching Alec sleep when he woke up and looked at Magnus and smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Alec."

"Happy anniversary my love."

"I can't believe it's been a year already, Magnus."

"I know time just flew by after we got married."

"Clary, Jace, Simon, and Jade will be here soon. We should get up and get ready. The beach is waiting for us," Alec said as he got up and kissed Magnus before getting out of bed.

"Okay."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#AllThatGlittersMalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus, Alec, and everyone were resting on the beach from the water war they just had. 

"Are we still on for dinner later?" Jade asked.

Magnus was in his little world. He was watching a little girl playing in the sand with her dad. Magnus wanted kids, but he wasn't sure if Alec was ready. Alec was watching Magnus because he was quiet, to quiet for Magnus.

"Guys, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to head back to the room," Magnus said.

"Magnus, is everything okay?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled at Alec. Then he got up.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, no Alec. Stay and be with our family and friends. Have a good time. I will see you later."

"Are you sure, Magnus?

"Yes, I'm sure, see you all later."

"Okay," They all said.

Magnus left, and Alec was worried, but he stayed as Magnus wanted. They all head back to the water again. When Alec got back to the room, he woke Magnus with a kiss.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Better now."

"Do you feel up to dinner with everyone tonight?"

"Sure, Alec."

They both got ready and left. Magnus was quiet again. Alec noticed that he was watching a little boy playing with some toys at a table on the other side of the room. After dinner, everyone did their own thing. Alec and Magnus went walking on the beach. Alec wanted to find out what was going on with Magnus. 

Magnus was sitting in Alec's arms looking out at the water. He was quiet again.

"Magnus, is everything okay with us?"

Magnus looked at Alec with a smile.

"Yes, we're great."

Then Magnus looked back out at the water. 

"Magnus, do you want a family?"

Magnus sat up again and looked at Alec.

"Do you?

Alec smiled.

"Yes." 

~~~

"Alec, we need to finish Kaitlyn's room. She comes home soon."

"I know, but tonight I want it to be about us. Once Kaitlyn is here we won't have much us time. We only have a few more things to do. Then our beautiful little one will have a beautiful room to come home too."

Magnus smiled. Then he kissed Alec.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Magnus."

~~~

After dinner, Alec and Magnus were on the sofa. Magnus was talking, and Alec was kissing on his neck and undoing Magnus shirt. Alec kissed up Magnus' neck to his mouth. They started kissing when someone knocked at the front door. Alec and Magnus both looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" Alec asked.

"No."

Alec got up, and they fixed their selves. Then Alec went to the door. When he opened it their lawyer, Mr. Morrison was standing there.

"Is everything okay with Kaitlyn?"

"Oh yes, she is good. I need to see Magnus."

"Can you gave us a few minutes Alec?"

Alec looked at Magnus. Then nodded and went upstairs while Magnus talked to Mr.Morrison.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#AllThatGlittersMalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus went upstairs after he locked up for the night. He went to Alec's and his room, but Alec wasn't there. Then he went to the baby's room. Alec was asleep in a chair next to the baby's bed. Magnus watched Alec for a moment before waking him with a kiss. Alec looked at him. Magnus smiled at him.

"Come to bed."

"Okay, did you finish with Mr.Morrison?"

"Yes, come. I want to show you something."

"Okay."

When they got to their room, Magnus picked up an envelope. He passed it to Alec. Alec looked at it, then at Magnus.

"What is this?"

"Open it and see."

Alec opened it and read it. Then he went to his bedside and opened a box from under the bed, he pulled out an envelope and gave it to Magnus. Magnus opened it and read it. They looked at each and smiled. 

"That's why Mr. Morrison came tonight because I wanted this done before Kaitlyn came home."

"Same for me."

"Now if something happens, Kaitlyn is taken care of for life."

"Now, where were we before we got interrupted?" Alec asked with a big smile from ear to ear. 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec.

///

On Kaitlyn's 2nd birthday Alec and Magnus brought home, Ava. Everything they did for Kaitlyn, was also done for Ava. Now it was Ava 2nd birthday. Kaitlyn and Ava is Magnus' and Alec's heart and soul.

"Happy birthday, Ava. We love you so much," Magnus told Ava.

Ava was all smiles, but Kaitlyn wasn't.

"What's wrong blue eyes?" Alec asked.

"I want a party too," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, sweetheart. This party is for Ava's birthday, but when it's yours we will have you a party okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"I love you, blue eyes."

"I love you, daddy."

After the party, Magnus and Alec talked about taking a family trip.

"Well, I got Ava to sleep," Magnus said.

"Kaitlyn is asleep too. I checked on her," Alec said.

Magnus was getting ready for bed when Alec moved over to him. 

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you too.

Alec kissed Magnus. At the same time, someone knocked at the door.

"Daddy, can I have some water?" Kaitlyn asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, and they smiled at each other.

"That would be me," Alec said.

Magnus smiled.

"Coming blue eyes." 

///

Alec got in bed next to Magnus.

"Did you get our blue eyes to sleep again?"

"Yes, for now."

"Now we should get some rest my darling."

Alec nodded as he drifted off to sleep. Magnus smiled and fell asleep on Alec's shoulder.

///

Family trip time was here. Alec and Magnus got the kids and everything ready to go. They loaded up the car and headed out for a fun-filled family adventure.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#AllThatGlittersMalec on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	4. The end...

Kaitlyn is 18 now. She is getting ready to go to The University of Art of Dance in a few weeks. So, Alec and Kaitlyn decided to take a road trip on their motorcycle's. Magnus and Ava would meet them at the end of their journey in a week. And then the family would be together for a week after that before school started. 

~~~

Magnus made a celebratory dinner for Kaitlyn and the family. Magnus was so happy for their daughter. During dinner, Magnus and Alec give Kaitlyn a small gift. 

"What is this? We've already done gifts, papa and daddy."

"We know, but this is the one we been waiting on for you," Magnus said, smiling at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn smiled and opened the little box. She looked at her papa and daddy with big eyes.

"Oh my god, No, no y'all didn't."

She jumped up and ran to the window. She looked out and there it was in the driveway. It was a red Mercedes-Benz.

"I love it!!! Thank you so much!*!*!," Kaitlyn said.

She ran over and hugged her dad's.

"Can I go show Annalise and Aiden, please?"

Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus nodded at Alec.

"Okay, but curfew is still midnight till you are off to school," Alec said.

"Okay, I'll be back by then. Thank you so much, daddy and papa."

"Be careful, Kaitlyn," Alec and Magnus said at the same time.

"I will," Kaitlyn said as she left.

"Well, Ava bear, what are you up to, tonight?"

"I'm going to stay the night with Rebecca if that's okay?"

"That's fine with me if it's okay with your dad."

Alec smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, but call us tomorrow."

"I will," Ava said.

She kissed her dad's goodbye and left to go next door. The phone rang, and Alec answered it.

"Daddy, it's Kaitlyn, can I stay the night with Annalise?

"Hang on," Alec told her.

"Okay."

"Magnus, Kaitlyn wants to stay over with Annalise tonight? Is it okay with you?"

"I'm okay with it if you are," Magnus said.

"Hey, it's okay. Call us tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you, daddy."

"We love you. See you tomorrow."

" I love you too and papa."

Alec looked at Magnus.

"Well it seems we have the place to ourselves tonight," Alec said. 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. They are so happy together.

~~~

After school, Kaitlyn aka Blue Eyes made it big time dancing for a major dance company. She's married with two beautiful girls now.

~~~

As for Ava aka Ava Bear, she went off and joined The American Red Cross. And she met her new boyfriend on a disaster relief trip.

~~~

As for Alec and Magnus, they couldn't be happier. They take trips all over and see their kids when they can. Life is wonderful...

BVPF: BVFF 

{The end} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
